Yu-Gi-Oh! Reborn
by Dragons Are Attacking Me
Summary: Alternate Universe (contains Synchros and XYZs) Linh Vo has earned the right to be called the best duelist in Duel Academy but is the even best in Duel Academy good enough to face a brand new evil that has grown from the game's link to so many evil forces in the past.


Ch. 1 Beginning

Ten years since the heroic tales of Yugi Moto, the King of Games, took place, Duel Monsters has risen in popularity. Today Duel Monsters is played everyone around the globe. The game has evolved with more powerful cards and there are even prestigious academies that specialize in teaching there students to be Duel Monsters champions. Students such as Linh Vo, a second year student at Duel Academy.

A year ago today Linh was just starting out at Duel Academy. A Ra Yellow student eager to prove himself worthy of being called the best and today, he was a Obelisk Blue student and was been chosen to have the privilege to show the new students arriving today around Duel Academy.

Linh was outside the palace that is the Obelisk Blue boys dorm along with the Obelisk headmaster Professor Faker, a middle aged man with pink, combed hair and pale skin. He was completely biased to the Obelisk Bue boy's dorm and dislikes every other dorm including the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm. Every teacher has their pet and Professor Faker's pet was Kyle Park, a boy about 17 years old, light skin, bleach blonde hair, and purple eye color cause of his special contact lenses.

Professor Faker broke the awkward silence the three of them were in by saying. "I'll let you two boys show the new students around." before leaving.

"Hey, I call the Ra Yellows." Kyle said.

"Okay. Fine with me. I wanted to get the Slifers anyway." Linh replied.

"Linh I don't understand what you see in them."

"I see potential Kyle."

After another awkward silence the new first year students began to pile up. The two boys split them up by groups. As they had agreed Linh took the Slifer Red students and Kyle took the Ra Yellow students.

Linh looked over and saw a girl wearing the red uniform walking over to Kyle. She had long black hair and brown eyes along with light skin. Everyone was wonder why she was over there when she was in my tour group but then they had heard her say, "How are you, Oppa?"

Oppa is a Korean word meaning big brother. Linh couldn't believe it. Kyle Park's little sister is a Slifer Red student. He was never fond of the Reds but now his little sister is a red.

"I can't believe it. My little sister is a Slifer Red! What is wrong with you Mina?" Kyle exclaimed.

Her sadness and disappointment was evident in her voice when she muttered, "B-but, I tried my best Oppa. I just wanted to be as good as you."

Nobody has ever seen Kyle like this before. He's never been this mean to anyone before and to think the other people him and Linh met at Duel Academy were total strangers and this was his little sister. There was no way Linh was going to let him go any further.

"Hey Kyle! Come on man she's your sister and just making it into Duel Academy already means that you're a good duelist. You don't have to wear Blue like us to be good."

"Linh, stay out of this." Kyle told him firmly.

A sudden idea popped up in Linh's head. "Kyle I'll make you a deal. How bout a duel? You versus me. You win I'll butt out but if I win you apologize to your sister. What do you say? Lets give the new students a show."

"You're on Linh! And this time you're reign as number duelist in Duel Academy is over!" Kyle shouted, turning on his duel disk.

Kyle:4000

Linh:4000

Linh turned on his duel disk and drew five cards and said, "Good big brothers go first!" and drew my card.

"I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) to the field and activate his effect. You see Statos is a very social guy and he's going to make a call to bring Elemental Hero Ocean from my deck to my hand. Next I'll set one spell or trap card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Kyle paused, "First I'll play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

"No my Shrink spell card."

"Next I'll special summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) from my hand since you have a monster and I don't and then I'll summon the tuner monster Flare Resonator (300/1300) and I'll tune my level 5 Cyber Dragon with my level 3 Flare Resonator to synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000). Since I used Flare Resonator to summon it, my dragon gains 300 attack points. Now Red Dragon attack Stratos!"

The mighty dragon let out a ferocious roar but Stratos wouldn't back down. Stratos charged but was quickly devoured by Red Dragon Archfiend's attack.

Kyle:4000

Linh:2500

"Ahhh! Okay, for a hologram, that hurt." Linh uttered in pain, "My turn, draw."

"I put one monster face down and two cards face down. You're turn."

Kyle laughed, "Too easy. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon. Now Cyber Dragon attack Linh's facedown. Go Red Dragon Archfiend, end this!"

"Not so fast I activate my face down card Call of The Haunted, and with this I can bring Stratos back to the field to intercept your attack."

"You're just delaying the inevitable Linh you're going to lose next turn anyway."

"I don't think so cause for Stratos dies again he's going call for back up. So I bring Elemental Hero Neos Alias to my hand."

Kyle:4000

Linh:1000

"Its going to be over next turn anyways. Just give up and you can be second best with having to be humiliated." Kyle said arrogantly.

Linh drew his card and a confident smirk grew on his face, "There won't be a next turn cause this duel is over now. I play Polymerization to fuse the Ocean and Neos Alias in my hand to call for my good friend, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (2500/2000). I've never loss a duel when Absolute Zero is on the field."

"There's a first time for everything. Don't forget you 'good friend' only has 2500 attack points while my dragon's got 3300 attack points." Kyle pointed out.

"Remember Kyle there's more to duel monsters than raw power. From my hand I play Super Polymerization. With this card I can fuse a monster on my side of the field with one on yours and I choose to fuse Absolute Zero with your Cyber Dragon to form my Elemental Hero The Shining (2600/2100). I think you remember what's next. Since Absolute Zero was sent to the grave all your monsters go bye-bye."

"What!" Kyle yelled in astonishment.

"What do you mean what? You should have seen this coming. Next I play my remaining face down and it's my second Call of The Haunted and guess what? He's back. Go Absolute Zero."

All bets were on Kyle when he summoned his Red Dragon Archfiend and took the lead but now Linh had just summoned two of his very own powerhouse monsters and has a 99.9 percent chance of winning. Kyle's sister Mina was staring straight at the playing field in disbelief. As the other students around her screamed and shouted in amazement.

"Go Shining! Go Absolute Zero! Lets show Kyle what it means to be a real duelist."

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyle:0000

Linh:1000

The holograms began to disappear as Kyle's life points plummeted from 4000 down to zero. Kyle fell to his knees as smoke came out of his duel disk, signaling that the final attack was too much for the school issued duel disk to handle.

Linh slowly walked over towards Kyle and said, "Now, I think you owe someone an apology" pointing towards Mina.

I hope it was okay. This was my first time writing a duel. What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
